1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an articulated screwdriver, and more particularly to an articulated screwdriver that is operable in a pivot mode and a non-pivot mode.
2. Description of Related Art
When screws are located at some sheltered positions, it is difficult to access and turn them by using conventional screwdrivers due to the restricted space. Therefore, articulated screwdrivers are available for turning the screws at the special positions. One of the articulated screwdrivers is shown in FIG. 5.
The articulated screwdriver has a pivoting part (7) assembled between a handle (80) and a chuck sleeve (81). The pivoting part (7) has a shank (70) secured on the handle (80). The shank (70) is pivotally mounted with a joint (72). A square stub (71) is formed at a front end of the joint (72) and assembled with the chuck sleeve (81). A tip (82) is detachably assembled at a front end of the chuck sleeve (81).
When a user wants to turn a screw in a sheltered position, the shank (70) is able to be pivoted about the joint (72). However, when the user turns screws in non-sheltered positions, the screwdriver need not be pivoted and the shank (70) must be aligned with the joint (72). However, it is very inconvenient for the user to retain the shank (70) in alignment with the joint (72) in turning the screwdriver, because the the joint (72) lacks the rigidity with the shank (70) required in this situation.
Therefore, the invention provides an articulated screwdriver to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an articulated screwdriver that is operable in both a pivot mode and a non-pivot mode. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.